


Until I Met You

by valkysrie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, POV Jemma Simmons, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Fitzsimmons Wedding





	Until I Met You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts).



> Wrote this to cheer up a certain Canadian

      "What if we're moving too fast?" Jemma studied herself in the mirror, tilting her head slightly and biting her lip. The dress was gorgeous, the prettiest thing she had ever laid eyes on. It flowed beautifully down her figure almost like water. It was a traditional wedding dress but somehow it looked anything but ordinary. Maybe because soon Fitz would see her in this dress and they would be husband and wife. Her heart raced rapidly at the thought.

      She was about to marry her best friend.

"Simmons, you and Fitz have known each other forever. It's not too fast. I've seen you guys go through so much shit just to get here. You deserve this." Jemma teared up at Daisy's words. She didn't know it, but deep down at times, she felt like she didn't deserve this. She knows she's not a bad person, but Jemma has done things she's not proud of and it makes her question everything. 

      Daisy's right, she deserves this.

      "I wish my mom and dad could be here." She said, wiping a tear from rolling down her cheeks. Her parents had died a few years ago in an explosion but it still hurt. It hurt every day.

      Daisy smiled softly before pulling her into a hug.

      "They'd be proud of you Jem. Look at all you've done and now you're about to marry the love of your life.  _I'm_ proud of you." Jemma was grateful for her. She didn't think she could do this without Daisy. She had become family. 

      And now she was about to walk her down the aisle.

      "I know it's not tradition, but I'd like it if you would walk me down the aisle, Daisy."

      Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes began to fill with tears. 

      "I'd love to." She whispered.

 

      Jemma's heart rate sped up at the sight of Leo in a tux. For a single second he looked like the Doctor, but then she remembered who he really was. He was her Fitz. Crazy, goofball, brilliant scientist, Leopold Fitz. The man she was about to marry.

      Daisy let go of Jemma's arm as they reached the altar. Yoyo and May stood by Daisy, all three of them in beautiful lilac dresses and wide grins spread across their faces. On the opposite side, stood Mack and Phil. Everything was great.

      As soon as Jemma stood face to face with Leo, everything was perfect. She smiled shyly at him as his eyes gazed down her body, admiring her dress. His blue eyes lit up in the way they only did for her and he couldn't contain his smile.

      "Friends, family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz in marriage. They have fought side by side through the years and their love only grows stronger with each passing moment. It has been a great honor and an even greater pleasure to watch these two fall deeper and deeper in love." Tripp grinned brightly as he recited his script. Jemma was surprised he even stayed on script.

      "And now for their vows." He finished.

      "Jemma, when I first met you, I was so shy and nervous to even begin a conversation. You were this smart and incredible woman who everyone held such respect for and I thought I never even had a chance. I remember the moment I fell in love with you." He took a pause and grabbed her hands, looking deeply into her eyes with such admiration and love that it made Jemma slightly dizzy. "It was our last year at the academy, and don't get me wrong, I always had a crush on you but I was too afraid to love, but one day I had cut my hand in the lab and you looked so worried and handled me with such care and I wondered how someone so headstrong and assertive could also be so soft and gentle. I remember looking into your eyes and seeing that softness and from that moment, I was completely and hopelessly in love with you Jemma Simmons. That feeling never went away." 

      She was now in tears. Her chest tightened at that and she felt like she could fly she was so happy. His voice was angelic as he spoke and it was so beautiful. Everything about him was so beautiful.

      "Leo." She giggled and squeezed his hand. "When I met you, you were a blubbering idiot. I couldn't even understand half the things you were saying with how fast you spoke and your thick accent. I remember saying 'what' a lot when we first began speaking. I went into the academy not knowing how I was going to make friends. I was always alone as a kid and it was hard for me to even talk to people. Then, you showed up. You wouldn't let me be alone and I have never been more grateful for someone that I was for you. I think I've always loved you, even before I knew you. You were always someone I saw myself falling in love with. Luckily I did. Leopold Fitz, you are the love of my life. We are not cursed, we are so lucky to have found each other. Without you, I am not whole. I've never believed in a soulmate until I met you. I love you, Fitz." 

      Fitz's eyes had filled with tears but they were so bright and Jemma was drowning in them. 

      "Do you, Leopold Fitz, take Jemma Simmons to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

      "I do."

      He slid the ring on her finger and her heart skipped a beat.

      "And do you, Jemma Simmons, take Leopold Fitz to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

      "I do."

      And suddenly, anything was possible.


End file.
